Une aventure pas comme les autres
by Didi-Hiita
Summary: Que dire? Lisez et vous verrez... Juste qu'un couple est mis à l'honneur : Io et Shun


Titre : Une aventure pas comme les autres

Auteurs : Didinete & Hiita

Genre : Yaoi lime/lemon IoxShun (et oui, c'est rare. C'est même peut-être la première fois qu'on voit ce couple. Mais on s'est dit qu'ils iraient bien ensemble…) IkkixShun

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada

Avertissement : A ne pas lire si vous êtes allergique aux relations entre deux hommes ou encore à l'inceste (se révélant pire que prévu, vous verrez par vous-même… dans le chapitre deux…)

Note des auteurs : ça y est ! La voilà enfin, notre fic à toutes les deux ! On espère qu'elle vous plaira… Elle a vu le jour tout bêtement, en cours de français (plus précisément sur « Don Juan » qu'on était en train d'étudier : « Don Juan n'est pas fidèle aux femmes qu'il dit aimer… » Bon en gros, c'est le blâme de l'infidélité. Et nous, et ben, ça nous a donné envie de répliquer à notre façon et de faire ça…). Allez, on arrête et tout de suite, le chapitre 1 ! Ah, et dernière précision, vous l'aurez compris, Hiita et Didi (c'est plus court pour la fic que Didinete) c'est nous ! Et puis, les petits commentaires entre parenthèses sont des explications, ou bien des délires de notre part. voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Hiita Comme Ikki quoi, il est pas fidèle à Shun…

Didi Ah bon ? Il est pas fidèle à Shun ? Il « joue » avec qui aussi ? Pas Minos quand même ?!

Hiita T'es ouf ! Avec Minos, on « joue » pas… bref… non, c'est pas qu'il ai eu le choix mais bon, Eaque était en forme ce jour là et enfermés pendant trois heures, je pense pas qu'ils aient joué au monopoly…

Didi Eh ben dis donc ! S'il aime bien s'amuser, je lui conseille Shun, Ikki m'a dit qu'il avait apprécié ses chaînes…

Hiita Je lui dirai, mais je pense pas que ça lui plaise… ça va lui rappeler Minos et ses fils… ça l'a griffé de partout, il osait plus sortir de son armure.

Didi Ah, d'accord. Je comprends. Mais Shun est si doux, même quand il domine, il prend soin de l'autre…

Hiita A ce moment là, il devrait s'entendre avec Io qui se prend pour un artiste !

Didi Oh ! Oui, il a l'air bien. Enfin, pour Shun en tout cas… Faudrait que tu en parles à Io. On pourrait leur arranger un coup parce qu'à part Ikki, mon ptit Shunounet d'amour ne connaît pas grand-chose…

Hiita Je le mets au courant. Allô Io ?…

(plus tard)

Io, à Didi Hum, tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Shun ?

Didi Pas de problème ! Je lui ai appris à se servir d'un portable donc ça devrait le faire : .20 (1)

Didi, à Shun Coucou ptit loup ! J'ai donné ton numéro à Io, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Shun Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais c'est qui ? Ah, ben tiens, justement, il m'appelle…

Io Heu, salut… Y'a quelqu'un ?

Shun … Heu… oui. Tu es Io, c'est bien ça ?

Io Ouai, tu es Shun ? Andromède ? C'est ça…

Shun Oui, oui c'est moi. Au fait, tu m'appelles pourquoi ?

Io ………………. Bah, c'est Hiita qui m'a dit qu'on s'entendrait sûrement et Didi m'a passé ton numéro……

Shun Ah, oui. D'accord…. Bon, puisqu'il est possible qu'on s'entende bien autant se connaître.

Shun, à Didi Pourquoi vous voulez qu'on devienne amis ?

Didi Bah, je sais pas, comme ça…

Didi, à Hiita Qu'est ce que t'as raconté à Io pour qu'il accepte de parler à Shun ?!

Hiita Mot à mot : je lui ai envoyé la photo de Shun en bunny (2) en lui disant que j'en avais pas d'autre et je lui ai dit qu'il ferait un bon mannequin pour travailler ses costumes « artistiques » (il faut dire que ses costumes, ça fait un peu Sakura Card Captor)

Didi Ah… D'accord ! Pas mal ! Joli travail ! Connaissant Shun, sentimental comme il est, il va vite s'accrocher !… J'espère que Io l'appréciera autant…

Hiita, à Io Demande-lui pour les costumes ! Courage !

Io, à Didi Excuse-moi, mais j'ai remarqué que Shun avait la taille parfaite pour me servir de mannequin, parce que je fabrique des costumes et mon ancien mannequin ne convient pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'est Fenrir, enfin voilà, si tu pouvais lui demander de m'aider ce serait très gentil. Voilà…

Didi Pas de problème, petit bonhomme !

Didi, à Shun J'ai un petit service à te demander : ça te dit de devenir le mannequin de Io ? Il parait que t'es parfait pour ça…

Shun Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? Io a l'air vraiment sympa, on pourrait bien s'entendre.

Didi, à Io C'est OK ! Redemande lui pour être sûr, mais normalement, c'est bon.

Io Voudrais-tu par hasard, me servir de mannequin ?

Shun Oh, oui ! Je le veux ! (musique de mariage en fond ? ) Et on commence les séances quand ?

Shun C'est trop bien ! Io m'a demandé (en mariage ! ) d'être son mannequin !

Didi Génial ! (Pfiou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf ce gars !) Pense à emmener tes chaînes, ton armure quoi !… ça pourrait t'être utile !!…

Shun Ah bon ? D'accord, si tu le dis je te crois.

Io Bah, dès que tu peux mais je te montrerais les costumes que je fabrique avant… T'as rien contre les jupes ? (3)

Shun Non, non t'inquiètes ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que me fait endurer Ikki dans ses bons jours… Je peux venir maintenant ? Plus vite on commencera mieux ce sera. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir ta tête, à quoi tu ressembles… Parce que je n'aime pas trop parler à des inconnus.

Io Bah, oui si tu veux. Euh, tu vois où habite Orphée ? Tu continues un peu et c'est le 15 au deuxième étage. (4)

Shun Euh… C'est qui Orphée ? Je connais Morphée (quel con celui-là !) mais pas Orphée ! Désolé(e ? )…

Io En gros, c'est presque en face de l'institut de beauté où va Aphrodite, tu vois mieux là ?

Shun Ah oui, là je vois ! J'y vais moi aussi de temps en temps… (5) Bon, j'arrive. À tout de suite !

(plus tard)

Io Bon bah euh… bienvenue ! ' (tout rouge, rouge) euh tu veux faire, euh ou boire quelque chose ? (6)

Shun Euh… bah si tu veux… euh… t'as quoi à me proposer ? Et je peux poser mon armure ? C'est Didi qui m'a dit de l'emmener, je sais pas pourquoi… Mais y'a une histoire de chaînes… (encore plus rouge que Io )

Io J'ai du… de l'alcool, euh non excuse-moi j'ai aussi du coca. T'en veux ? Ah oui, tu peux poser ton armure et euh… t'as un bout de chaîne qui traîne là.

Shun Ah ? Merci ! (arrête de rougir pauvre idiot !) Du coca, ça ira… A moins que t'as de la vodka ? Dans ce cas, je prendrais un mélange. Enfin si tu veux bien ?

Io Pas de vodka, désolé mais j'ai du whisky pour faire un whisky coca. Enfin, bref moi je prends rien m'en veux pas mais je tiens pas l'alcool et ça m'énerve quand je me souviens de rien (il se souvient encore de la fois ou il s'et réveillé entre Thanatos et Hypnos… et rougit). Ok, assis-toi, j'arrive.

Shun Je connais pas whisky coca donc je veux bien essayer… mais je te promets pas de tenir ! (rougit encore plus en se souvenant de la fois où Ikki l'avait saoulé au panaché… mais faut bien passer pour un grand, là !…) C'est pas mal chez toi, dis donc ! C'est toi qui as fait la déco ? Tu te débrouilles bien. J'espère que c'est la même chose pour tes costumes… (sourit timidement… C'est même plus une écrevisse là !! )

Io Et bien, c'est pas tout à fait le même genre… En fait j'essaie de faire ce genre (sort un magazine sur les gothic lolitas et s'assoit à côté e) : qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? (pendant que Shun feuillette le magazine il le zieute de côté, ça fait trop pervers --')

Shun C'est sympa ! On peut commencer maintenant, non ? Il fait chaud dis donc chez toi ! (enlève son sweet, rose, et se retrouve en tee-shirt, encore rose et assez moulant…)

Io Je… Je vais chercher un mètre ruban pour prendre les mesures (se dépêche de sortir, rouge, tellement rouge qu'on dirait les cheveux de Camus)

Shun D'accord. Eh, mais c'est vachement bon whisky coca ! (regarde Io et rougit, se rendant compte qu'il est vraiment mignon… même beau… très beau…)

Io Euh excuse-moi mais tu peux te lever ? Et mettre les bras en croix, pour le tour de taille (7)

Shun Euh… (rougit, encore et toujours ! --' petit frissonnement…)

Io Ok (motivation….. j'ai dit motivation) (en fin de compte, prise des mesures dans le silence)

(après les mesures)

Io Voilà c'était la dernière (battements du cœur : 350/min ; tension : 40 tout rond ; état : légume, enfin presque parce que mentalement c'est pas inanimé du tout)

Après ce silence on ne peut plus gênant, Shun remit son sweet et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui (enfin dans le studio qu'il partage avec son frère) encore sous l'émotion d'avoir été si proche de Io… Au moment de lui dire au revoir, il alla lui faire la bise mais son corps n'étant pas d'accord avec cela, notre petit Shun vola un baiser à Io. Celui-ci fut surprit mais vit que sa chance était à saisir et l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa de même. Shun se laissa faire, répondant au baiser. Il sentit les mains de Io le caresser et se rapprocha du corps de ce dernier. Io commença à descendre ses mains vers le bas du dos. Shun caressa la joue de son aîné et continua à l'embrasser. Il sentit à ce moment-là une proéminence venue d'en dessous du bassin de Io. Celui-ci se mit à déboutonner le pantalon de Shun, qui, lui, enlevait le haut de Io. Ils retournèrent dans le salon et ils finirent de se déshabiller et Shun sentit son pantalon descendre à ses pieds puis son boxer. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Io était autant dénudé que lui. Des frissons parcoururent son corps lorsque le marina embrassa son corps, en descendant petit à petit vers son entrejambe…

Lorsque Io se réveilla, il faisait nuit, la lueur des lampadaires éclairait le salon où le couple s'était endormi. Io était allongé sur le dos, Shun étendu sur lui, son torse contre le bassin du chevalier de Scylla. Il essaya de bouger mais il était retenu par quelque chose de tiède, les chaînes d'Andromède s'étaient enroulées autour de son corps et de celui de Shun. Il se tortilla et réussit à se dégager. Il couvrit alors Shun d'un drap qui traînait à côté et observa les formes seulement perceptibles de son nouveau mannequin et amant. Il était encore à moitié endormi et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes quand tout à coup il entendit la voix de Shun qui se réveillait. Son esprit redevint alors clair et les souvenirs de cette nuit… torride (on peut le dire, c'est son avis) lui revinrent d'un coup ; il rougit alors jusqu'aux oreilles et lorsqu'il rebaissa les yeux sur un Shun, nu, n'ayant sur lui qu'un drap, et essayant de se défaire de ses propres chaînes, il eût un « coup de chaud » (--") et se précipita dans la cuisine (ouverte sur le salon) où il se cacha derrière le bar le temps de « refroidir ». Mais le cliquetis des chaînes, les bruits de froissement du drap et Shun en train de gémir (enfin, il baille seulement, mais Io n'interprète pas ça comme ça) c'est franchement pas idéal pour se calmer….. Quand Shun eût fini de se dégager, Io prit son courage à deux mains et se releva encore « chaud » et proposa :

« Thé ou café pour toi ? »

Shun T'as quoi comme thé ? Et le café, c'est du déca ou pas ?

Io Thé rose ou earl grey, et pas de déca, que de l'arabica.

Shun Thé rose alors, s'il te plait (rougit encore : pas habitué à ce genre de situation, vu que pour une fois il était « super consentant »…)

Io servit (il est en boxer, il l'a remit vite fait), Shun se leva avec le drap sur les épaules, l'arrangea en toge et vint boire un thé très sucré de la couleur de son armure.

(gros silence)

Shun Quelle heure est-il ?

Io (jette un œil à l'horloge) 9h25.

(gros silence encore)

Io (panique) 9h25 ?! Oh mince ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Orphée pour l'entraînement à 9h30 ! (il commence à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées depuis l'entrée jusqu'au salon, puis se retourne vers Shun) Si tu veux je peux annuler ?

Shun Non non laisse, faut que j'y aille, sinon Ikki va s'inquiéter. (un peu déçu quand même)

Io (s'habille vite fait) Ok. (se prépare à sortir mais revient en vitesse)

Shun (espère un petit bonus)

Io Tiens, je te laisse les clés, tu n'aura qu'à les mettre sous le paillasson

Shun Ok. (tout déçu)

Io fit un grand sourire et n'avait pas l'impression de s'apercevoir que Shun déprimait. Mais juste avant de filer à la vitesse du son, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shun et lui laissa un papier sur lequel était écrit : « On se revoit quand ? »

(grand sourire de Shun)

* * *

Petites notes :

(1) n'essayez pas, ce numéro ne doit pas exister, il est totalement inventé à partir d'autres numéros..

(2) cette image existe vraiment, on l'a toutes les deux sur nos portables et il est trop chou dessus…

(3) bon, ça vous semble incohérent ? C'est logique. Au début, ils se parlent par téléphone (appel) puis ils continuent par messages (ça coûte moins cher )

(4) à ce moment là, Io se met en 4ème vitesse pour nettoyer tout l'appartement avant.

(5) encore une minette ?! Au secours !

(6) lapsus révélateur ?…

(7) je (Hiita) précise que pour prendre le tour de taille, ou de buste, Io encercle la personne avec ses deux bras (encore un point en moins pour Fenrir, qui est un peu trop large pour les bras de Io) ce qui provoque ici, dans sa petite tête, des « hallucinations » on va dire…

NDAs (eh oui deux auteurs deux fois note de l'auteur) :

Hiita : Ha ! Délire quand tu nous tiens on peut bien dire adieu prudence ! Hum, oui bon, d'accord, c'est pas terrible mais soyons indulgents…. OK ?

Moi j'aime bien personnellement, c'est mignon tout plein ça ! Et puis ils sont encore ensemble, mission accomplie !

Didinete : Eh oui ! C'est tout chou ça ! Maintenant Shun connaît autre chose que son pervers sadique de frère… Et j'ai mon histoire de chaînes !

À quand la suite ?…

**ET N'ESITEZ PAS à LAISSER DES REVIEWS !!**


End file.
